A conventional pharmaceutical injection device of this type was configured so as to internally comprise a main body case having a holder for holding a pharmaceutical syringe, a drive mechanism for pushing out the pharmaceutical inside the pharmaceutical syringe through a syringe needle inside this main body case, a controller that was connected to this drive mechanism, and a display component that was connected to this controller.
The temperature inside the main body case was sensed by a temperature sensor, and when the temperature sensed by this temperature sensor rose high enough to damage the pharmaceutical in the pharmaceutical syringe, a warning was displayed on the display component.